This invention represents an improvement over such apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,100 issued Aug. 14, 1973 to J. E. Sharp.
Some of the hemming attachments heretofore known, as well as the device disclosed in the above mentioned U.S. Patent utilize two movable folder sections for forming a blindstitch type hem. In devices of this sort, the folders move between an operative position and a closed position whereby the material to be hemmed may be readily positioned within the folding attachment. Devices of this sort have certain drawbacks. One of the drawbacks incurred in using this type device is that once the fold exits the rear of the folder assembly the remaining longitudinal movement of the folded sheet to the stitch forming mechanism is undirected thereby enabling the folded sheet to move or pull away from the stitch forming mechanism for whatever reason, and therefore a decrease in the quality of a blindstitch hem produced will result.